


How it ends and begins...

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Prompt:fear





	

It all starts with a whimper. Whisper soft and waning.

More than likely it's going to end with one, too.

Soft Seattle rain blurs his vision. The revelation is somewhat disconcerting. There used to be a windscreen between the miserable sleet and his eyelashes. Between the starless night sky and his chapped lips. Now most of it is pebbled safety glass in his lap.

He prefers not to think about why.

Or how. The forces required are too terrifying to contemplate.

For the moment anyway.

And he thinks, suddenly, that if Denny Duquette shows up he'll completely lose his shit.


End file.
